


Insolence

by spiced_chai_nebula



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Extra Treat, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiced_chai_nebula/pseuds/spiced_chai_nebula
Summary: Anakin has had some fantasies over the years...





	Insolence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



> For yujacheong, I hope I did your OTP justice

"My dear, rebellious apprentice," Obi-Wan said, reaching for his belt, "I look forward to your…punishment." 

Anakin burst out laughing. 

Obi-Wan stopped, looking at him, irritated. "Perhaps you shouldn't mock me while I am indulging your fantasy."

"Sorry," Anakin gasped. "You're just so—maybe we just go back to normal sex." 

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's chin and yanked it up. "Or maybe I fuck the insolence right out of you." 

Anakin shuddered, his pupils blowing wide. "Oh, yeah, that…works," he said, stumbling over his words. 

"That works…?" Obi-Wan trailed off, a dangerous note to his tone.

"Master," Anakin said, surrendering.


End file.
